


HP Drabble, Imagines, and Oneshots

by marijp098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, This is literally just a dump of all the imagines i’ve written over the years, friends - Freeform, i just be writing whatever, not always (ok more often than not) canon compliant, some will be AU’s, there WILL be girl x girl... so be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marijp098/pseuds/marijp098
Summary: Pretty much whatever you think it is, I’ve already written a good majority of these and will post them once a day/every other day or so. Most are quite short (under 1k words) but some are over! Will add archive warnings as they apply once I begin to post. As always, thank you for reading and any comments you have please feel free to let me know below!♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Lily Evans Potter/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 278





	1. Remus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For these I used a random word generator to give me a prompt each story I wrote! Just so you all know beforehand 
> 
> Word prompt: baby

“Remus?”

It took a minute or two for the older man to answer, his breath even and deep as he lazily lounged next to you on the mauve love seat as you both usually did this time of night.

“Hm?”

His gruff voice made you smile into the air, placing a hand on his back as you opted to trace small circles and patterns on his skin for a few moments before answering him back.

“Let’s have a baby.”

You couldn’t remember a time you had seen your boyfriend move faster. His body a blur of mousy brown hair and deep collarbones as he breathlessly struggled to place himself upright from his previous position on your lap.

“E-Excuse me?” His voice was a bit wild, frantic even, but you barely blinked at him, lifting a finger up to move a stray piece of hair from his face that was distinctly blocking his left eye.

“Lets have a baby.” You reiterated what you said, a bit slower this time, as if it was needed, you knew he had heard you.

 _He knew_ that _you knew_ that _he had_ heard you.

His face looked a little clammy as he pulled his lip between his teeth for a moment, analyzing your own face, sighing loudly when he found no trace or evidence of humor playing on them.

“We-Y/n, we...” Remus lamely finished, watching as you barely spared him an eyebrow raise.

“I would like one. They seem so soft, so _squishy_.” Musing, you brought your hand up to rest on your chin in thought, mind fluttering with excitement as you gently thought of having one of your own with Remus.

“Y/n, I don’t think-I don’t think that’s wise.” Remus whispered, averting his gaze to the floor in apprehension.

If you hadn’t dealt with Remus’ consistent self doubt and deprecating behavior for almost 3 years now, you would’ve felt rather crushed at his statement. Instead, you only shrugged.

“You didn’t think getting married was a good idea either.” Countering, you knew you had a one up on Remus as he began sputtering again, mind racing a mile a minute.

“That was _different_! Marriage was... it was different. I-You don’t deserve the have the extra burden of carrying a child from someone like me, I’m-“

“This sounds vaguely familiar, were those your wedding vows?”

Remus glowered at you for a moment, before sighing and resigning to sitting next to you on the sofa instead of on you.

“Rem, I’d like to have your baby. I love you, I love us,-“ You began, feeling slightly sorrowful at Remus’ sudden outburst of nerves and unrest. “And I know you’d be an amazing father. Regardless.”

Your soft voice filtered like honey through Remus’ ears, placating his nervous nature a bit.

“You believe that?” Remus questioned, asking it as if it was the most ludicrous thing in the world.

You turned your head to look at him better, bringing a small and fluttery hand to his soft cheek, fingers rubbing smooth patterns on him again.

“No, I _know_ that.”

He melted like butter into your touch, sighing something beautiful, before his previously shell shocked eyes bored into yours, now a more peaceful and serene look to them.

“They are... quite cute, I suppose.”

You grinned at Remus’ response, opting to lean in and kiss him lightly instead of responding.

The kiss deepened, and you both shrugged next to each other before continuing; after all, there was no harm in getting a head start.


	2. Severus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: debt

It wasn’t often that you felt indebted to those around you, you had always taken care of yourself. You were your own priority, always had been, and always would be. 

But, a feeling of gratitude that you hadn’t felt for anyone in quite a while had began to sneak it’s way into your conscious, and you didn’t like it at **all**. 

Your eyes narrowed in on his slightly hunched form entering the library, just like you knew he would. His eyes were preoccupied on something he held between his hands, leaving you free to stare at him, brows furrowing harshly. 

You began to gather your things, a sigh leaving your lips as you stood firm in your resolve. Grappling at the last of your bits of paper and shoving them away, your feet began to make their way towards where the raven haired boy had just been, tracing his path to what you found to be a relatively lonely and unused part of the library. 

There, sitting with his head buried into a book, was Severus Snape, a Slytherin 2 years above you. 

A Slytherin who, only a few days earlier, had saved you from getting drug down to the dredges of the black lake by a ( ~~ _unusually more angry, and that was saying something)_~~ grindylow that had a rather tight hold to the hem of your robes. 

Prior to that, you could hardly say you ever had an interaction with the boy, which irked you even _more_ than the fact that he had saved you. 

He had saved someone he _didn’t even know._

And that’s how you found yourself stomping towards his seat, hand extended outward, stopping only a few inches from him. 

If he noticed you there, he sure took his time addressing you, as it felt like forever before his gaze finally fell upon you, eyebrow quirked. 

“Can I help you?” His rich voice rang. 

Not anymore if you could help it.

“No, but I can help you.” 

Severus’ frown deepened, if that was possible. 

“Excuse me?”

You sucked in some air, words tumbling out faster than the older boy could process. 

“You saved me from certain death last week, at the black lake, a very angry grindylow, if you remember. I want to return the favor, no ones ever saved my life, and I cannot be indebted to someone without returning it. So I would like the chance to save your life as well, so we could call it even.” 

Finishing, you stood proud, continuing to hold out your outstretched hand. 

Severus blinked for a moment, before returning to his book, deciding you weren’t worth a second glance. 

“Go away.” _Annoying 4th years_ , he grumbled. 

“Not until I save your life.”

“You’ll be waiting an eternity then.” 

You frowned, letting your hand fall to your side, before a sigh parted from your lips, hands moving to the nearest chair in defeat as you resolved to sit next to the boy clad in black. 

“Then I’ll wait here as long as it takes, until we’re even.” 

Severus still didn’t chance another glance at you, instead flicking his finger over to the next page of his book, a frown still playing on his lips. 

“Leave.”

“Not until I can save you from certain peril!” You protested, groaning this time. 

“ _Please_ , leave.” He tried again. 

You shook your head more resolutely this time, causing the boy to sigh in defeat, hands rubbing at his temple for a second before he finally looked back towards your strained features. 

“Are you going to follow me around like a kicked puppy until you can save my life?” He asked incredulously, taking your silence and pursed lips as a resounding yes. 

He raked his eyes up and down your form, frown deepening yet again. 

“I have to repay my debt!” You whisper yelled, hands coming out to clutch at your robes in nervousness, suddenly feeling a bit warm under the gaze of the older ( ~~handsome?~~ ) boy. 

Severus brought his book back to his bag, sighing as he got up and began to walk towards the library exit. Realizing with frustration that, you began to follow him, tongue pushed out in determination as you watched his every move. 

_Maybe_ , Severus considered as he watched you jog to keep pace with him, letting the grindylow use you as a midday snack like originally intended...

_ Would’ve been the much better option.  _


	3. Neville X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Tear

“You’re unhappy.” 

It wasn’t a question, as much as it was a statement. Biting your lip aggressively, you looked anywhere but the eyes that felt like they were boring into your skull. 

“Answer me.” Although this was a command, it was soft, he could never find it in him to be angry with you, no matter how wildly his emotions flared. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Whispering into the cold air, the gloomy cobble walls felt like they could close in on your at any moment, crushing you in this hell hole forever. 

Neville didn’t say anything, only watching you with careful eyes that were a little too wet to ignore. 

His hands that bore few too many new cuts curled into fists as he blinked away the moisture, and his mind fluttered back to the first day he had held your hand by the black lake, the first kiss he had shared with you in the quidditch stands, the first time he had breathlessly worded _I love you_ as you wrapped into each other in the cozy light of the fire. 

All of that felt so far away his head was spinning. 

You sat, a bit dirty, eyes screwed shut as you massaged a few drops of wound cleaning potion into a particularly nasty gash on the side of your leg, wincing all the while. 

Neville couldn’t look at you anymore, not without feeling like he was going to break down at any possible second, so he opted to stare at the wall above the other students that were fleeing into the room of requirement, as you both had done a few minutes earlier. 

He wanted nothing more than for you to go, leave this place, abandon Hogwarts and live as safely as you could with your family. But, Neville knew you would never _willingly_ do that. 

So he gnashed his teeth everytime you got knocked back onto the cold castle floor, tightened his lips when the Carrows would bate you, and shielded your already fragile body from whatever was thrown your way whenever he could. 

He wished you would go, but you wouldn’t. Letting a tear silently stream down the side of his face as he surveyed the chaotic scene before him, he only hoped it would be very soon that Harry would make it back, he had to, they needed him  to, he _needed_ him to. 


	4. Regulus X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word prompt: dessert 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT *｡✧

“You survived dinner.” Regulus hummed against your throat, fingers tightly clenching around your waist as you both fell ungraciously onto the bed that was adorned with jewels and wires. 

“By the skin of my teeth.” Breathing back, you let yourself truly relax for the first time that night, feeling Regulus’ firm and stocky form against you. 

He murmured something that was lost in your skin as he peppered small kisses there that caused a ripple effect in your stomach, breath quickening and eyes screwing shut in elation. 

His dinner attire was now lopsided, and your cocktail dress was riding up your thighs at a dangerous pace as Regulus continued to suckle in the skin of your neck, jolts of electricity shooting from your head to your feet. 

“What-ah, what about dessert?” You mumbled, Regulus not stopping his continuous onslaught against your neck. 

“We have time, besides, mother and father won’t come looking for us.” 

“And the others?”

“Who cares?” 

Regulus was acting a bit out of character, choosing to let his hands wander over your still clothed body, his slacks lookinguncomfortably tight as his tongue lapped at your skin like he was drinking it up. 

“I can hear them out in the hall-“ You weakly began, vaguely aware of the very much full soirée that was happening in the Black household at that very moment. 

Regulus still didn’t answer, choosing to pull down one of your dress straps, causing you to gasp when your nipple hit the cool air. It was quickly shielded from it by Regulus’ warm mouth, rolling and sucking in urgency. 

You bit back a moan, causing Regulus to shift his eyes to you while he continued to suck, hands working down your thighs. 

He didn’t speak still, but you could tell from

his gaze that it was a thinly veiled warning to keep quiet. 

His hands moved quickly, shoving up your emerald green fabric to expose your underwear, black and silky. 

Removing himself from your nipple with a whimper, you shimmied lower on the bed, excitement bubbling over. 

Regulus began to palm himself in his jeans as he watched you breathe beneath him, before he opened his mouth to whisper loud enough for you to hear. 

“Not a sound.” 

Nodding, your stomach flipped when Regulus undid his belt buckle, cock jumping out from its restrains in his boxers, precum dripping from its head. 

You wanted nothing more than to take him in your mouth, your hands, anything, but you both knew you hardly had enough time. Instead, you laid deeper into the bed, peeling your own underwear off as Regulus watched you with lidded eyes and slowly ran his fingers up and down his shaft. 

No sooner than you had pushed your panties to your ankles had Regulus swiftly moved to position himself between you, covering your mouth with his as he kissed you deep, sheathing himself inside of your warmth in a quick, languid motion. 

It was heaven, you were on cloud nine as you swirled your tongue against his, letting him take dominance as he began to pump into you with purpose. 

You continued to hold in your moans, small whimpers being eaten by Regulus’ mouth over yours as he pushed in and out of you, hands squeezing your shoulders. 

He was stretching you out, his pace past frantic and the stiff material of his slacks rubbing against your skin and folds in the right way and you were dizzy with lust as Regulus’ pumps began to grow erratic and harsh. 

Removing his mouth from yours, he pulled up to instead place a hand over your mouth, eyes trained on the spot where his cock was disappearing inside you, and the way his brow furrowed, you knew he was close. 

“Cum, in me. _Please_ , Regulus.” You begged through his fingers, lightly enough for it to reach his ears. 

Regulus only quickened his pace, button up straining against his muscles as his slick member moved inside you fluidly. 

With a final shove and a light grunt, sweat barely beginning to shine on his forehead, Regulus released inside of you, eyes closed and mouth open. 

You closed your own eyes, relishing in the feeling of Regulus filling you up, before the man above you stilled and gently pulled his sensitive member out of you. 

You laid there, feeling a bit akin to a jellyfish, while Regulus began to clean up silently, casting a charm that made you frown lightly when you felt Regulus’ mess inside you disappear. He smirked at that, before coming to pull down your dress, placing a warm kiss on your forehead. 

“Your turn later, promise.”

You nodded, knowing he would more than return the favor later on in the night. 

“We must be going, dessert is the final level of this horror house.” He joked, it was a rare event, Regulus jabbing at his own household name, but you knew he was doing it to make you feel a bit better. 

Straightening your hair out, you sat up from the bed, smiling as he took your hand and, after making sure you were both presentable, lead you out the door and to the stairs, guests in the house already filtering in on their own. 

“You’re doing great.” He mumbled encouragingly, watching as you shot him a shy look. 

“I got Kreacher to make your favorite for dessert too.”

Brightly smiling, you shook your head and tip toed to whisper one last playful thing in his ear before taking your seat next to Walburga. 

“Two desserts in one night? I must be _very_ lucky.” 

Regulus snorted a bit, taking his spot next to you after had pushed in your seat. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” 


	5. Sirius X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: rubbish

Your dress was too tight, your high ponytail was giving you a headache, and the straps on your heels felt like they were slicing into your skin. 

You winced with every step, feeling dangerously on the verge of teetering over, you had absolutely no idea why you allowed your roommate to talk you into 3 inch heels. 

Hands resting against the dungeon walls, you took slow breaths in and out, happy to have a few moments away from the loud music and pulsing bodies, even if your feet felt like they were on fire. 

You were cold, yes, but it was worth it to get air that wasn’t tinged with the smell of fire whiskey. 

Time seemed to tick by in your head as you rested your shoulders gingerly against the walls, only the muffled sound of music blaring from the slytherin dorms and a slow drip of water from above keeping you company. 

That is, until you heard a heavy sound, a sound that sounded _suspiciously_ like a body hitting the cold dungeon floors. 

Snapping your eyes open, you squinted towards the end the corridor, noticing a body that wasn’t there before, rolling around in a sorry attempt to right itself. 

You sighed, 5th years _really_ couldn’t handle their alcohol. 

Dismissing the surging pain as you began to take steps towards the person (who was still unceremoniously moving around on their arse), you soon found yourself drawing in closer, getting ready to chide whatever underclassmen that was ruining your alone time. 

But it wasn’t an underclassmen, hell, it wasn’t even a slytherin. 

“Black?” You mumbled, brows furrowing as you watched Sirius focus very hard on the dungeon ceiling, catching invisible things in the air you couldn’t see, giggling. 

“Y/n!” He yelped, slouching his body to the side as he squinted up at you, that same goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“What are you doing... down there?” You sighed, already knowing the answer. 

“M’drunk.” 

“ _Obviously_.” You drawled, lowering your hand and attempting to coax Sirius’ moving limbs upwards. 

“Ah! You’re ice cold.” Sirius whined, causing you to roll your eyes again as you pulled his body upwards, 

“And your trashed.” You shot back, finally getting him to cooperate with you and stand up, before groaning when you felt him clutch and slouch against you. 

“Where are your idiot friends?” You asked him, heels screaming as Sirius only clutched harder to you as he swayed. 

“Don’t-“ hiccup “talk about them like that, Y/L/N.” Sirius argued, but his voice was too high for you to take it seriously. 

“What would your father say if he knew you were spending your Saturday night piss drunk?” You asked him, moving towards the stairs as you began to shake your heels off, cold floor be damned. 

“What would your father say if he knew you were very _pretty_.” Sirius sung, your eyeballs almost getting stuck in the back of your head.

“That makes no sense Black.” You plopped him on the bottom dungeon steps, steadying him first before letting go completely. It didn’t matter, he still fell backwards against the stairs. 

“Ow.” 

You watched him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if you should chance it and take him up to Gryffindor tower, before you heard the sounds of 3 more pairs of feet rounding the corner on you both. 

“Sirius! And Y/L/N?” James raised his eyebrows at you, your hands resting against Sirius’ shoulders in an attempt to steady him. 

Lupin and Pettigrew were right behind him, both just as perturbed as James seemed. 

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” James hummed, causing you to roll your eyes and step back. 

“Mind telling me why I found your friend piss drunk and stuck to the dungeon floor?” Countering, you shot James a sly smile, and he chuckled. 

“Fine, fine.” 

James was at Sirius’ side in a second, the latter who was starting to fall asleep against the wall, mouth agape and messy hair splayed over his face. 

“Sirius, love, you’re gonna have to get up.” James reached out and smacked Sirius’ cheek harshly, but he was out cold now. 

“Maybe we should get Pomfrey.” Lupin chimed, watching the way Sirius slumped against the cobblestone. 

“Trust me Lupin, the Black family can hold their liquor. Just get him back to the tower and he’ll be right in the morning.” You hummed, before picking up your discarded shoes and heading back towards the Slytherin dorms. 

You were almost to the door, before you heard a loud, slurred, voice ring out from the other end of the hall.

“Y/N! I miss you already!” 

You chanced a look back and caught of glimpse of an irritated trio shouldering Sirius back up the stairs, the boy in question still looking at you through lidded eyes and a goofy smile. 

He was as absolutely trashed as rubbish. 

You were going to _love_ loitering this entire thing over him come Monday morning. 


	6. Tom X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: thaw 
> 
> Warning: SMUT.... again...
> 
> (jesus, i was really wildin when i wrote this one. enjoy!)

A heart, cold as the iciest night in winter, thumped close to yours. Hands that made you hiss in discomfort as he held you close with icicle like finger tips, and lips pressed against yours so cool you were surprised they weren’t tinged blue. 

Heat enveloped Tom as he ravaged your mouth with kisses, the cramped quarters of the broom closet allowing him to thaw his icy skin against your warmth. 

You greedily took every kiss Tom gave you, understanding what he needed from you today wasn’t about you at all. 

“Knees. Now.” That rich and eerily soothing voice of Tom’s flew through your ears, causing you to shiver. 

Never one to deny Tom, you slowly lowered your shaky knees to the floor, skirt pooling around you as you stared up at his chiseled jaw and intense eyes from your spot below him, your lips a matching shade of red.

He pulled his hands from their position against his hips, unzipping and unsheathing his cock in a quick and calculated movement. Biting your lip lightly, you watched as Tom grappled at himself from the base, his free hand coming to grab at the back of your hair, curling through it. 

“Beg for it.” 

Tom knew there wasn’t much time, but there was always enough time to hear those disgusting and needy things leave your mouth. It was like the sweetest music he had ever heard. 

“Please, Tom. I want you inside my mouth, I want to make you feel good. Please.” 

Tom smirked down at you, eyes glinting in the low light of the room, hands pulling harder against your hair as he lifted your head up with it. 

“And you’re gonna take all of it?” He questioned, pulling your face closer to the tip of his cock. You wanted to take the plunge and envelop him in your mouth, but Tom was in charge here; he always was. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes, _master_.”You corrected, feeling a little shy as your cheeks heated up from the word as it left your lips. 

“Good girl, open.” 

Tom moved his member and inched himself into your mouth without much regard for your comfort, and you had to focus and hum around his length in order to take it all. 

“Such a good girl.” Tom cooed, watching from above as he started to rock on his heels, cock disappearing and reappearing from your mouth at an increasing pace, glistening with saliva and cum, mixed. 

Humming around his length again and struggling to stare back at him from teary eyes, you marveled at the sight of the man above you, mouth open in ecstasy as he quickened his pace inside your mouth. 

“So good, for me.” Tom groaned, his hand wounding only tighter in your hair as he kept your head in place, opting to pump into your mouth with such lustful sounds that your head was spinning in 360’s. 

You could only moan as Tom continued to work his cock inside your mouth, hands bunched up at the sides of your skirt, your core burning with want as he began to sputter and become more erratic; a sign he was close. 

“I’m going to finish inside. Swallow it all.” Tom growled, and you obediently blinked up at him, eyes drinking in the sight of Tom as he twitched and groaned out as his cock began to milk itself into your mouth.You loved watching him like this, watching him slip into a bliss as he finished inside your mouth, his chilly and cool demeanor washing off his features for the time being. 

You swallowed around him diligently, feeling him continue to twitch inside of you before he could take it no longer and removed himself. 

You sat beneath him for a while, catching your breath and licking your lips as Tom hissed as he placed his sensitive member back into his boxers and slacks. Not long after, Tom smiled down at you, taking your hand and pulling you upwards to stand with him, steadying your wobbly frame. 

“You did good.” He whispered, the flush gone from his face again and his lips frosty once more as he pressed them to your temple one last time. 

He let you go, nodding towards you one last time and shooting you a wink, before slipping out the broom closet before you, leaving you to situate and fix yourself before you followed after him not much later. 

Returning to the library, you passed Tom as he sat with some older Slytherin boys, and you spared him a glance. He wasn’t looking at you or acknowledging you like usual, his demeanor showing no sign of what just happened. 

You smiled to yourself as you sat at your own table with your dorm mates, them none the wiser to where you had been. 

Out here, you were just Y/N, and he was Tom Riddle, unreachable and untouchable. 

But those moments together in the broom closet, you were sure, thawed straight through his own icy, daft, essence. 


	7. Draco X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: safe
> 
> (pretty sure i wrote this one sad and on my period)

“Do you not love me anymore?” You panicked, eyes darting across Draco’s face for any semblance of emotion: sadness, happiness, optimism, anything. 

Instead, he sat facing you with an aura of coldness, face set in its neutral rigidness as his eyes bored straight into yours. 

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.” You whispered, another couple of tears stinging your vision as your chest tightened and constricted against every breath you took, like your body was shutting down. 

“You don’t have to believe me.” Draco mumbled, looking far away from you now, his pale skin showing paths of blue veins even in the low light of the owlery. 

Swallowing, you took a step towards him, but he only moved in the opposite direction, choosing to ignore the wretched sound of a sob that left your lips as he did so. 

“Draco... please.” You tried, words empty because you had already plead and begged and cursed and kicked, his stance unwavering. 

His jaw set again, before in one swift movement he turned so his back was towards you, shielding you from his expression as he opened his mouth to speak again. 

“You meant nothing to me. A _mudblood_ like you was never worth any of my time, now save yourself some dignity and accept that I don’t want to see you ever again.” 

His voice was, as always, music to your ears, but his words carved deep welts into your heart as you dropped your mouth in shock, unable to speak as a your throat tightened and vision became blurred. 

You could only make out the outline of his body as he left the owlery, not even sparing you a second glance as he descended down the stairs. 

You felt your body fall onto the scratchy blanket of hay beneath you, clutching at the sides of your robes desperately. 

Sounds of low sobs and hiccuping sorrow danced into the twilight air, owls ruffling and cooing softly in unison. 

And as you sat and bled out from hurt, Draco hesitated on the last few steps, his own tears finally burning a path down his cheeks. 

He wiped his sleeve against them, before swallowing and continuing down, heart clenching and his stomach weighing down like lead. 

_I promised I would keep you safe_ , Draco thought as he rounded down towards the dungeons entrance 

_ Even if that meant losing you in the process  _


	8. Harry X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompt: helmet

Harry quirked his eyebrow at you, mouth set in a tight line as he surveyed you with a look that screamed _are you serious?_

Tongue protruding, you tightened the straps around your head, bouncing excitedly all the while. 

“Y/n...” Harry began, his ruffled hair lightly billowing in the cool autumn breeze. “You don’t... You don’t need a helmet to ride with me.” 

Frowning, you stood flat on your heels, pulling your coat tightly around your frame. 

“Correction, _you_ don’t need one. I’m not a witch, for all we know it might try to toss me off the second we’re in the air!”

Harry laughed, reaching to give your hand a squeeze as he pulled you closer to him. You weren’t aware you had been standing so far away, giving his broom a 5 foot radius. 

“You trust me right?”

You squinted your eyes at his rich green orbs, his trademark smirk toying at the corners of his lips, before sighing. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Then-“

“ _But_ I trust this helmet much more.” You half joked, rapping your knuckles against the black safety ware sitting atop your head to a tune. 

Harry rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night, before sighing something of defeat. 

“Fine fine, hop on.” 

Giddy with excitement, you shot Harry a grin, waddling up towards the broomstick with caution as his steady hands helped you loop your leg over the thin wood of the broom handle. How this was going to support the both of you, you had no idea. 

Harry’s hands firmly wrapped around your body as he held onto the broom, giving you a quick kiss on your neck before he spoke next. 

Your hands started to sweat, heartbeat in your neck, half filled with excitement and the other half filled with dread. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, Mr.Potter.” 

Harry kicked off from below, your stomach doing summersaults as he began to zip you through the night sky, rising higher over the sleepy town of Little Whinging. Your hair whipping around your helmet causing Harry to stifle a giggle before zooming off towards the moon; his arm firmly wound around your waist making you feel a lot more safe than your helmet could ever have done. 

You’d never mention that, though. 


	9. Ron X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word prompt: peppermint 
> 
> a/n: this is very ~loosely~ based on an interaction muggle!reader would’ve had with ron during his search for harry + hermoine a few days before he found them, to clarify!

Frowning over your coffee, you surveyed a fiery headed boy who seemed about your age. He had been sitting in the same spot in the coffee shop longer than you had, his expression somber and a bit tearful. 

A phone rang near by, causing him to jump. Almost as though the sound was alien to him. 

Snow pillowed softly outside as you blew air over your lukewarm beverage, it was only a few days until Christmas, though things hadn’t been feeling quite festive as of late. 

Bringing your attention back to the teenager sitting across from you, you studied his body language, frowning again when you noticed him biting the skin off his lip in apparent nervousness. 

The shrill voice of the waitress brought you out of your bubble, tone unwelcoming as she talked to the red headed boy, irritation evident on her face. 

“I’ve told you several times son, you can only sit in here if you’re a _paying_ customer.” 

You watched curiously as the boy frowned again, before nodding quite somberly and turning in his seat, clutching at a worn out looking bag you hadn’t noticed before. 

Unable to stop your feet from moving, you quickly swiped your drink and purse from the table, pattering towards the boy and the waitress impatiently waiting for him to leave. 

“There you are! I didn’t see you at first.” You hummed, causing both the teenager and the elderly waitstaff to jump in surprise. 

“He’ll take a cappuccino, the peppermint one if it’s no trouble.” Smiling sweetly to the waitress’ sour face, she turned around, grumbling her way back to the counter to put the order in. 

You found yourself already situated across from a pair of perplexed eyes. 

“Y/N.” You breathed, swallowing as you lowered your drink and bag down. 

The cardinal haired boy opened his mouth, before deftly closing it again. 

“Apologies if you don’t like peppermint, it’s just... it’s quite cold out.” You finished rather lamely, feeling foolish for intruding so suddenly. 

However, the youth in front of you cleared his throat, your eyes wandering back towards his. 

“Ron.”

His warm smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but you nodded at him nonetheless, happy he wasn’t too creeped out. 

Both of your attentions were drawn towards the waitress sauntering towards your shared table, placing a steaming cup of peppermint cappuccino, light whip, directly in front of Ron. 

“That’ll be £3.”

Ron’s eyes bulged out of his head, like he was perplexed over the monetary requirement. 

Before he had time to react, you slipped her £5, nodding that she could keep the change. She didn’t say thank you. 

“ _Scrooge_.” You mumbled, eyes falling on your half drunk latte. 

There were a few moments of silence, the low sound of christmas bells and light carols fluttering into the coffee shop. 

You bit your lip, contemplating hightailing it out of there before a hoarse voice caught your ears. 

“Thanks... for the drink.”

You smiled, warming your hands against the glass mug. 

“No problem.”

Quietness fell over the pair of you again, each of you taking sips and surveying the snowy landscape from the cafe window, christmas lights reflecting wondrous patterns. 

Shooting back the last of your drink, that had grown quite cold in the time frame you had been sitting there, you checked your watch, ten till . Sighing, you remembered your mother wanted you back no later than nine that night as you set your mug down and heaved your school bag over your shoulders. 

You chanced a glance at Ron, his eyes still trained on the frothy drink swirling in his hands. 

Sliding out the booth, Ron brought his eyes towards you. 

“I better be off.” You mumbled, not feeling entirely awkward, just reserved. 

Ron clenched his jaw, before nodding. 

“Thanks again, for the drink. I-“ He stopped, running long fingers through his shaggy hair. 

“Really, it’s no big deal.” You smiled at him, beginning to take steps towards the door, turning your back slowly. 

“ _Happy Christmas_.” You sung, relishing in the slight blush and twinkle in Ron’s eyes as he ducked his head; even if it only flashed for a second. 

“Happy Christmas, Y/N.” 

He looked lopsidedly at you, as if your very existence stumped him. Giving him a last wave of your hand, you stepped out the doors and into the brisk December air, bringing your ear muffs to rest snuggly at the sides of your heads. 

Starting on your path home in your small town where not much ever happened, you smiled and hoped Ron would have a Happy Christmas, wherever it took him and however he spent it. 

From the very same window you had just looked out moments before, Ron stared at your figure as you whizzed and disappeared slowly into the Christmas crowd, the alien drink warming his empty stomach in a comforting way. 

The sweet muggle girl absorbed into the crowd, Ron no longer being able to make out your figure.

Ron allowed himself a few more comforting sips of the warm drink before he had to apparate in the bitter cold night again, mind whirling, he found himself repeating the scene in his thoughts once more. The insignificant and lightness of the encounter serving him well as a much needed distraction. 

Finishing his drink with ease, it was quite good, Ron stood up to leave the cafe, he had a search to continue. 

A search he went into with peppermint scented breath and lingering thoughts over his brief and puzzling interaction he had with you that night, before disappearing just outside the village, a loud snap as he apparated away, all that lingered in the tiny towns cinnamon tinged air. 


	10. Fred X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: detective

It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Fred or George Weasley, it was just that-

Oh, wait. That was _exactly_ it, you _didn’t_ trust Fred or George Weasley. 

In fact, you trusted them just about as far as you could throw them. 

Which explained why you found yourself smacking your slippers through the darkened halls of the castle, eyes straining and breath quickening as you struggled to keep pace with the conniving pair of boys. Only moments earlier from your staircase in the Gryffindor girls dorms, you had observed the pair of them ducking through the portrait, much to your annoyance. 

So you had pulled up your robe, shoved on your night slippers, and hopped out right after them. Falling a distance behind so they couldn’t hear you, hopefully. 

Just how far you had wandered into the castle, you weren’t quite sure. But you were positive that if you got caught now by any professors, you would surely be in a lot of trouble. Suddenly the idea of playing detective didn’t seem so fun, swallowing harshly as you turned several sharp corners all while trailing behind the tawdry twins. 

Vaguely, you knew that you could get back to the dorm from here if you really tried, but you only grew nervous with each corridor passed and each sleepy painting startling in your wake, paintings that you couldn’t remember seeing that much of. 

Rounding a particularly sharp hall, you stopped dead in your tracks. Through all your years in Hogwarts, even without being a horrible, no good troublemaker like the Weasley twins, even you could tell when someone unexpected was coming down the hall. Coming towards _you_. Coming towards you with the swiftness of a nocturne bat and a simple flowing orb from a wand. 

Snape was coming your way, his nightly rounds in full swing, and you had absolutely no where to go in a hall that was empty save for the chipping walls of the castle. Panic set in as you squished yourself as small as you could into a damp corner of the corridor, closing your eyes and holding your breath as you listened to Snapes determined steps. You knew this wasn’t a very good hiding spot, if Snape was paying even the smallest amount of attention, he would no doubt see your pathetic attempt at concealment and would give you detention, or worse, take house points. 

You couldn’t believe that you were going to be the one to cause it, you had been the very one setting out only minutes earlier to potentially stop the very same. The irony was not lost on you as you squeezed your eyes shut, hearing Snape only a few feet away. The light of his wand fortunately not giving a wide enough girth of vision. But there was no doubt he would notice you, no doubt at all. 

Suddenly, you felt a warm hand come to reach up and clamp against your mouth, if you hadn’t been so occupied trying to make no sounds you were certain you would’ve screamed at the top of your lungs. But you only breathed heavily into the skin around your lips as you felt your body being absorbed into a human shaped hole in the hall, panic worsening. 

Your skin tingled as it brushed against the jagged cobble of the castle, vaguely aware that you were being snatched into some sort of hiding spot. You supposed you should have been much more afraid, but somehow being kidnapped was much better than facing Snape at this hour of night. 

Darkness enveloped you as the area where your body had previously been magically materialized closed, and you sat in anxious silence as you and the body behind you waited to hear the purposeful steps of Snape disappear outside. 

Eventually, they faded away, until they could be heard no longer, and you vaguely knew you felt the familiar itch of your kidnappers sweater against your hands. This was a Weasley sweater, you were sure of that much. Just which Weasley, you weren’t sure. To be fair, there wereprobably more of them at Hogwarts than there were house elves. 

The hand unclamped itself from your mouth, and you were thankful for it. The skin had grown quite sweaty much to your disgust. 

There wasn’t a lot of space in the hiding room (room was a bit generous, it was more akin to a very, very, _very_ small broom closet.), but you managed to turn your body, eyes squinting against the darkness. 

“Which Weasley do I have the displeasure of being cramped in here with?” You asked defensively, sniffing the air in indigence as you heard the body close to you chuckle. You pointedly ignored the small flip your stomach did upon recognizing the noise, of course it was Fred. 

“That’s not very nice coming from someone who’s arse I just saved.” Fred tutted, you could make out his face now, his Gryffindor robes lopsided on his body. He looked _smug_ , the bastard. 

“You wouldn’t have had to save my arse if you and that brother of yours weren’t up all night getting into hijinks!” You argued, only realizing after the words left your mouth that they were probably not a good idea. 

Even in the darkness, you could see a crimson eyebrow raise. 

“So you were stalking us, eh?” 

“Stalking! More like making sure you two didn’t do anything stupid out here, and ensuring you weren’t going to lose us _house points_.” 

A slight pause fell over the duo. 

“So, stalking, with extra steps.” 

You groaned into the small space, squirming to crane your neck over Fred. 

“I would like to leave now.” You mumbled, hands twirling your robes. Fred chuckled again. 

“Would you like a royal escort back the dorms then, princess?” Fred joked, and again, you pointedly ignored the feeling of heat that pooled in your cheeks at his nickname. 

“I would like it if you and that equally irritating brother of yours got back to the dorms with me.” You grumbled, Fred’s smirk deepened. 

“You know, Y/N, you sure do spend a lot of time following us, playing _detective_ you know.” 

Hoping Fred could not see your pink cheeks, you frowned in a cool attempt. It wasn’t very good. 

“Again, if you two had just followed the rules-“

“If i didn’t know any better I’d say you had a bit of a crush on the two of us.” Fred laughed, his voice filling up the small space. 

In contrast to Fred’s laughing, you choked on air. 

“Like you? _Like you_? Ha, very funny Fredrick, I have _taste_.” You lamely protested, urgently looking around for a way out. 

“Taste huh? So you have a crush on just me then?”

Fred’s shit eating grin was easy enough to spot in the dark, causing you to squeak in protest.

“I-... You are, insufferable.” You felt Fred move to the side, flattening himself against the wall as he gestured behind him, a small path winding through the inside of the castle. 

“Insufferable, or just insanely attractive?” He hummed, motioning his head for you to start down the path first, ignoring the suspicious glare you shot him. 

“Kill me now.”

You fumbled forward, grateful you didn’t have to watch his face anymore, struggling to ignore your stomach flips at this point. 

“So both, then?” 

This was going to be a long, unbearable trip back up to the dorms.

**BONUS** : 

“Whatever happened with you and Y/n?” George asked over a bite of toast, causing Fred to grin at him wickedly. 

“Not much, the usual. But I’m pretty sure she likes me.” Fred supplied, delighting in the way his twin coughed in surprise against his breakfast. 

“Likes you? She can’t stand you!”

“Can’t stand _us_.” Fred corrected. “But dear George, isn’t that the beginning of all great relationships?”

George looked over at his brother, his facial expression soft as he glanced over at the area of the table you were sat in, book open on the table as you nibbled on a muffin absentmindedly. 

“Mad, he’s gone absolutely mad.” George mumbled, moving to shove a piece of potato in his mouth. 

“Probably.” Fred supplied, his food forgotten as he watched you scrunch up your nose in delight at something you had read. He probably was mad, but he couldn’t get the image of your warm cheeks and soft gaze from the low light of the cupboard out his mind for the rest of the day. 


End file.
